1. Cross Reference to Related Applications
This application is related to applicant's co-pending application, Ser. No. 07/380,447, filed July 17, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,075 entitled "Retention Ring Assemblies for Supporting Refuse Bags".
2. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to bag holders of the type which are utilized to support flexible bags in an open configuration so as to facilitate the filling of the bags and more specifically to ring assemblies for supporting one or more refuse, garbage or lawn and garden bags relative to a support structure in such a manner that the rings which retain the bags open may be easily placed within support racks wherein the ring assemblies are cantilevered from the racks and are horizontally stabilized without the need for providing additional fastening elements. The racks include at least one pair of vertically spaced ring support members which are disposed in generally parallel planes and which may be horizontally offset with respect to one another. Brackets are mounted to the support ring assemblies so as to extend between the support members of a rack so that the weight of the ring assemblies is utilized to secure the rings within the racks. In this manner, the ring assemblies may be removed from the support racks by simply elevating the outer portion of the ring assemblies which is cantilevered with respect to the spaced support members and thereafter withdrawing the assemblies therefrom.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the racks include one or more vertical support posts to which are mounted at least one pair of spaced support members which are vertically offset in generally parallel relationship with one another.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the support racks may be formed as a vertical ladder with hook elements which support the racks relative to fences, doorknobs, refuse containers, lawn mower handles and similar structures so that the ring assemblies may be placed in an area where it is necessary to provide support for a refuse or lawn and garbage bag.
In each embodiment, the ring assemblies include a primary ring member having an outwardly extending bracket which is engageable between the vertically spaced support rods of the racks. Each primary ring also includes one or more inwardly extending lugs and at least one inwardly extending lock. To secure a bag to the primary ring, each assembly further includes a smaller concentrically oriented secondary ring which when placed intermediate the lock and lugs of the primary ring will be securely seated with respect thereto and will the bag therebetween. The secondary rings may also include a hooked projection which will engag the outer periphery of a primary ring when supported by the primary ring.
In some embodiments, each ring assembly may include a third way that may be used to act as a retainer to anchor a covering material over the open mouth of a bag supported between the primary and supplemental rings.